Dance with me (Glea)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU. Grant Gustin and Lea Michele at a New Year's Eve party. One shot.


A/N: It's New Year's Eve, and decided to write a quick one shot. Everyone knows that I am a huge Smytheberry fan, and love Grant Gustin. I have yet to see a Grant/Lea pairing fic. So decided to write a quick one. I will update Make it Real and The Perfect You. Wishing you all a Happy and Safe New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, Grant or Lea, or even the song lyrics used. The song in this fic is "Can I have this Dance?" (Zac Efron/Vanessa Hudgens)

It is New Year's Eve and what a year 2014 has been. Just a week away from the final season of Glee, and Lea Michele couldn't be any happier for the year to be over. The last year has been a whirlwind. Trying to deal with the loss of Cory, Glee, new cd, new book, new love. Despite the sadness she felt, she has become stronger and so blessed by all the love she felt from friends, family, the fans, and her new boyfriend, Matthew P. She should be on cloud nine, but why does she feel more alone then ever.

She was at a New Year's Eve party at Darren Criss's house celebrating with her fellow castmates past and present. Darren and Chris were singing Karaoke, and her friends dancing. Matthew couldn't make it, so she came to the party alone and dateless.

"Guess I won't be getting that New Year's kiss this year," she thought out loud.

?: Well that's no good at all.

Lea turned around to a familiar voice.

Lea: OMG Grant Gustin what are you doing here?

Grant: Darren invited me, and I have to say I never expected to the beautiful Lea Michele out here alone on New Year's Eve, or any night for that matter.

Lea: I guess I'm meant to spend it alone.

Grant: I don't believe that. You have accomplished so much this past year. I don't know honestly how you did it, but you are an amazing and beautiful woman Miss Lea Michele Safarti.

Lea: And you have had an amazing year as well. Congratulations on the success of The Flash. I don't know who to be more envious of: Iris or Felicity?

Grant: Why is that?

Lea: They get to be with you or hold your heart somehow. A lot of people ship Smytheberry you know. *she jokes*

Grant: Yeah, if only the writers had matched Rachel and Sebastian together it would've been epic.

Lea: Well you're here now, and it's almost midnight. Any wishes for the New Year?

Grant: I have a few yes, but I do have one thing I want to do before the New Year.

Grant walked closer to Lea, and suddenly she felt her heart beating quickly. Grant Gustin was just sexy, plain and simple. The most gorgeous smile,.those eyes, great abs, and man can he sing. Why hadn't Ryan Murphy ever paired Sebastian and Rachel to perform together she will never know.

Lea: What is your wish?

Grant heard the music change inside and smiled, "Dance with me."

Lea: Excuse me?

Grant: Will you, Lea Michele, please dance with me?

Lea smiled, " I would love to. "

Grant pulled her close, moonlight shining, and it was getting closer to Midnight. Grant held her closer, as Lea swayed in his arms, afraid to look into his hypnotizing eyes.

(Lea)

Take my hand,  
Take a breath,  
Pull me close,  
Take one step,  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide.

(Grant)

Won't you promise me

(Lea)  
(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

(Grant)  
You'll keep dancing

(Lea)  
(To keep dancing)

(Both)  
Where ever we go next.

(Both)

It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.

(Lea)  
So can I have this dance?

(Grant)  
(Can I have this dance)

(Both)  
Can I Have this dance?

(Grant)

Take my hand,  
I'll take the lead,  
And every turn will be safe with me,  
Don't be afraid,  
Afraid to fall,  
You know I'll catch you through it all

(Grant)

And you can't keep us apart

(Lea)  
(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)

(Both)  
Cos my heart is where ever you are

(Both)

It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.

(Lea)  
So can I have this dance?

(Grant)  
(Can I have this dance)

(Both)  
Can I Have this dance?

(Lea)

Ohh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide,  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.  
Let it rain, let it pour.

(Both)  
What we have is worth fighting for.  
You know I believe that we were meant to be.

Oooohhh.

(Both)

It's like catching lightning,

(Grant/Lea)  
The chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way (way) we do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.

(Lea)  
So can I have this dance?

(Grant)  
(Can I have this dance)

(Both)  
Can I have this dance?

(Lea)

Can I have this dance,

(Both)  
Can I have this dance?

*Grant twirled Lea, and a little dip*

Lea was lost in Grant's eyes, and felt like a Disney Princess dancing with her Princess. She hasn't felt like that in a long time.

Grant: Well a few things on my bucket list have been checked off.

Lea: And they are?

Grant: Dancing and singing with Lea Michele. Which only leaves two left.

Lea: And they involve me? What are they ?

Grant looked at his watch and said, "Well truth is, I came tonight because I wanted to see you, Lea, and to tell you that I've had feelings for you a long time now. But, I haven't acted on it out of respect for you and Cory. You are amazing and have the kindest heart. I wanted to know if you would ever consider giving us a chance?

Lea: I never knew..

Darren: Countdown to 2015 begins now 10!

Lea: You are amazing too and very sexy, Grant.

Darren and crowd: 9

Grant: I'm not proposing, just asking for a chance.

Darren:: 8!

Lea thought about it, and just stared at Grant.

Darren: 7! 6! 5!

Grant: I guess not?

Lea: I didn't say that, Grant. What about Matthew?

Grant: I get it Lea, I lost my chance. Sorry, I'll just go. *Grant turns to leave*

Darren: 4! 3!

Lea: Grant wait! Don't go! My answer is..

Darren: 2!

Grant waited, and Lea smiled.

Lea: Yes, Grant Gustin I will go out with you.

Darren: 1!

Lea: Now, kiss-mmph!

*Grant captured Lea's lips with his own. Lea melted into the kiss. Grant licked her bottom lip, and soon deepened the kiss that left Lea shaking.*

Grant: Another check off Bucket list, kissing Lea and making her mine.

Lea: Glad you came.

Grant: Happy New Year, Lea Michele.

Lea: Happy New Year, Flash, I mean Barry, oh wait, now I know...Grant Gustin.

Grant: Haha so Sebastian gets Rachel?

Lea: Happy New Year Smytheberry fans!

Grant kissed Lea once again and led her back into the party.

Grant: As I said before, The beautiful Lea will never be alone again.

Lea: My hero.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! No bashing please! By the way what would be a good ship name for Grant and Lea? Ideas? I made up Guschele but idk. Happy 2015 everyone!


End file.
